An autonomous vehicle is a vehicle that is capable of sensing its environment and navigating with little or no user input. An autonomous vehicle senses its environment using sensing devices such as radar, lidar, image sensors, and the like. The autonomous vehicle system further uses information from global positioning systems (GPS) technology, navigation systems, vehicle-to-vehicle communication, vehicle-to-infrastructure technology and/or drive-by-wire systems to navigate the vehicle.
Certain sensing devices are mounted to the autonomous vehicle by a platform that enables the sensing device to move relative to the autonomous vehicle to provide a greater field of view for the sensing device. In these instances, in order to achieve a desired range of motion for the sensing device, a structure of the platform is cumbersome and portions of the structure may obstruct the field of view of the sensing device. Moreover, an accuracy of the sensing device may depend upon an accuracy of a position of the sensing device relative to the autonomous vehicle. In certain instances, the accuracy of the position may be compromised due to backlash within the platform.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a platform for a sensing device of an autonomous vehicle, which enables the sensing device to move relative to the autonomous vehicle without obstructing the field of view of the sensor. It is also desirable to provide a platform for the sensing device that provides an absolute position of the sensing device by minimizing or eliminating backlash within the platform. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.